Of Fire and Ice
by Traizer
Summary: Sora Heiko, a Phoenix Demon and outcast to his race, is a freshman to the Youkai Academy. How will he fare with a group of strange friends, rather uncontrollable power, and memories of a certain girl who's forgotten him. Somewhat bad summary (sorry). Kinda OC-centric. AU. Rated T just in case.
1. Welcome to Youkai Academy

A/N: **Yep, a Rosario + Vampire OC fic. The perhaps miraculous return... How very sad, I promised that there would be an update for some of my other stories, but I had severely underestimated the workload of summer school. Sorry guys, but I'm done after this week! This, as you may have realized, is a Rosario+Vampire fic with an OC. Kinda OC-centric, and AU obviously as all my stories are.  
**

**On another note, I've actually experimented a bit with an OC fic for 'Boku Wa Tomodachi Ga Sukunai', though I kinda gave up on it. I'll finish the first chapter and post it just to see if you would like it or not, but either way, it's a test if anything. As for a SAO fic, I have not started anything for it, and an OC will be my starting place.**

* * *

"Speaking"

_"Thinking/Phone"_

_Narration/Sounds/Stuff in context to situation  
_

**"Demonic Speaking"**

_**"Demonic**_ **_Thinking"_**

**Attacks/Abilities**

* * *

**Ch. 1 Welcome to the Academy! For Youkai...**

* * *

A teen sighed as he chewed on a toothpick. He had been waiting at the bus stop to get picked up for the high school he was attending. The teen had long, dark blue hair, with a bang partially covering the right side of his face. The teen also had dark blue eyes. He wore beige dress pants, with a green uniform blazer over a white dress shirt with a red tie. Hidden underneath the uniform was a necklace with a snowflake hanging from it. In his right hand was a bag. Seems like an average high school student right? Wrong.

_I'm Sora Heiko. I'm 15 as of now, and I'm going to the Youkai Academy. Hopefully its a decent school if that pamphlet was to judge by. That old man was creepy though. Err... well I can't say I'm human. Technically I'm a Phoenix demon (A/N: Does this even work? Well it will in my fic), not that anyone really needs to know._

You see, the Youkai Academy is exactly what it sounds. A High school made by demons, for demons. Sora was snapped out of his thoughts as he saw a smaller bus arrive in front of him, and noticed that the sign said "Youkai Academy". The door opened and revealed the driver, who had his eyes covered by the shadow of his hat.

"Sora Heiko?" The bus driver said as the teen nodded. "Hop on."

Sora then entered the bus and took a random seat while the doors closed.

"We'll be going to get one more student before going to the academy, just to let you know." The bus took off before Sora could respond. However, the blue haired teen quickly dozed off and fell asleep for what felt like hours to him, though it was only maybe 10 minutes actually. Sora was abruptly woken up when the bus stopped and he smashed his face into the seat in front of him.

"Ow..." Sora mumbled before regaining his bearings, and he heard the doors open once more and saw another student. The other student wore the same uniform, but had short, dark brown hair with black eyes.

"Hey, I'm Sora Heiko. Nice to meet you. I'm a freshman to the academy." Sora said as the unknown sat down in the seat across from him. The blue haired teen was a tad cautious about the other male, since he felt, off, compared to the other youkai he had met previously.

"Hello Sora-san. I'm Tsukune Aona, hey I'm also a freshman. Maybe we'll be in the same class?" Tsukune said as the bus them began moving once more.

_"He seems nice enough."_ Both teens thought to themselves.

"Hey, you two back there. You're both freshman right?" The bus driver spoke up as the two replied with a "Yes".

"Just a forewarning, you two should be mentally prepared. The Youkai Academy can be a rather terrifying experience." The driver said as the two absorbed the advice. Tsukune however, took out his phone and saw his cousin Kyouko was calling him, before answering.

"Hello Kyou-chan." Tsukune said.

_"Hey there Tsukki! I heard from auntie that you were going to Youkai Academy! Look, I did a bit of digging, and-"_ Before she could continue, the reception was cut off with a click. Sora had also realized that rather than driving more cautiously in such a dark tunnel, which they were just entering, it seemed like the driver was speeding up... a lot.

What may have set Sora on edge the most was the fact that the scenery at the exit of the tunnel was utterly different from the entrance. It went from civilized, blue skies, living plants and whatnot, to a place with dead trees and graves everywhere, a literal sea of what seemed to be blood, and a cathedral looking building off in the distance. Tsukune however, was more scared than cautious. Shortly, the bus came to a stop by a scarecrow.

"Well this is it lads, do be careful." The driver said as the door opened. Both students gave their thanks before getting off the bus, and watching it leave.

"This... is not what I had imagined, and it's totally different from before we went in the tunnel." Tsukune said as he shook in fear of the scenery.

"Oh relax, we haven't even gotten to the school, wherever the hell it is. I'm guessing it's that cathedral looking place." Sora said as he pointed in the general direction, and a path leading into the forest of dead trees.

"Hold on, lemme call back Kyou-chan." Tsukune said as he took out his cell phone, while Sora was left confused as to who 'Kyou-chan' was. An older sister perhaps? Tsukune sighed as he received no reception and pocketed his phone.

"Might as well go now." Sora said as the two went into the forest.

Minutes later, Sora was starting to get annoyed, while Tsukune was still kind of frightened.

"Damn it... All these crows and bats are really starting to annoy me." Sora muttered as a swarm of bats flew above them, and Sora had the fortune of seeing Tsukune jump out of his skin, before looking around him rather cautiously.

"By the way Tsukune, heads up." Sora said as Tsukune turned around, but felt a bike tire hit him in the back. Both of them also saw the pink haired girl flying off the bike from the crash. As Tsukune went to stand up, he grabbed onto the girls leg, causing a moan to come from the girl. Sora stood back and watched with mirth clearly shown on his face, though he schooled most of it.

"Sorry, my vision got blurry since I'm anemic." The pink haired girl said as she rubbed her eyes, rather cutely in Tsukune's mind. Tsukune couldn't help but stare into the pink haired girl's eyes, right before reacting strangely, flailing his hands and letting one rest somewhere... inappropriate.

After a second, Tsukune yanked his hand back before profusely apologizing with a nose bleed, while Sora couldn't contain his amusement this time, chuckling heartily.

"The blood!" The girl said before pulling out a napkin and moving closer to Tsukune, and once again time seemed to freeze for the two.

_"God damn it... Why must there be so many time freezes?! And Tsukune aren't you the lucky guy."_ Sora thought to himself, but them saw the girl _smelling_ Tsukune.

"This smell..." The girl said. Tsukune, not knowing which scent she was refering to, smelled the girl's hair. _"It smells wonderful!"_

"I'm sorry about this because... I'm a vampire!"The girl said before cutely biting onto Tsukune's neck and sucking some blood. Sora only blinked, since he's never actually met a vampire before.

_"Okay... A Vampire. I should've expected that, but I still didn't..."_ Sora thought through Tsukune's screams.

"Okay girl, I thought you've sucked enough of his blood out of him." Sora said, snapping the vampire out of her trance as she pulled herself away.

"Sorry! I couldn't help myself. Um, are you two from the Youkai Academy?" The vampire said as both Sora and Tsukune, who was checking for any wounds, nodded.

"Well, I'm Sora Heiko, that guy is Tsukune Aona. We're both freshmen by the way." Sora said as he helped the two pick up their things.

"Really? Me too! Um... do you two hate vampires?" The girl said as she shifted nervously, finally standing up.

"What's wrong with that? Aren't vampires individualistic? So it's kinda interesting that I bumped into you." Tsukune said as he stood up.

"I've never met a vampire before, so I won't be judging." Sora added.

"That's great! I'm so happy. Will you two be my friends?" The pinkette said as she tackled Tsukune into a hug. Both males only nodded. Tsukune because he was the one pinned to the ground, and Sora since he was kind of quiet anyways. However, both of them didn't really know how to react.

"Oh, I'm Moka Akashiya. It's nice to meet you." Moka said with a smile. The two on the ground heard a cough, grabbing their attention as blushed adorned their faces.

"Anyways, now that you two lovebirds are done, we should probably get to the school." Sora said as the two quickly stood up with blushes adorning their faces. The group began to walk once more, not without getting Moka's bike of course. All three of them, had somehow found a schedule on their person on the way to the school.

***Class 1-3***

_"So it seems Mizore-chan is also in my class. I can see she hasn't gotten out of her habit of skipping school."_ Sora thought after the teacher finished the roll call.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the Youkai Academy! I am Shizuka Nekonome, and I'll be your homeroom teacher." The Teacher_(A/N: Quite often, I won't describe how canon characters look. They look as they do.)_ said excitedly.

Sora, who was sitting a seat up and to the right of Tsukune, saw the latter looking rather cheerful from the corner of his eye.

"As you may all know by now. This is a school for monsters!" Nekonome said like it was no secret, or a big deal.

Tsukune looked happy, nodding with a smile before registering what had just been said. _"For... monsters?!"_ Sora saw Tsukune beginning to panic.

"Currently, the world is ruled by humans. So, for us demons to survive, we must learn to coexist with humans!" Nekonome said, pointing the stick towards the class.

"So, for that reason. Rule 1: All Students must remain in their human forms unless special circumstances arise. School Rule 2, no other students should learn your true form. Everyone should follow it well!" The exuberance teacher said.

"Boring..." The guy who sat behind Sora, and beside Tsukune droned.

"Um... Saizou Komiya right?" The catwoman asked.

"Why don't we just eat them? That's what I would do." Saizou added.

"You idiot." Sora muttered with his eyes closed.

"You wouldn't have to do that, all students and teachers are demons head to toe. We are in a secret barrier, which would kill any humans that would come inside it." The teacher explained.

Sora finally saw Tsukune break, and he scrambled to pick up his book and pretend like nothing happened. Regardless, it was quite difficult doing so, for a human, if someone with a freakishly long tongue was staring at you like you were lunch. So of course, Tsukune was shaking fearfully.

The entire class heard the door slide open as Moka appeared. "Sorry I'm late. I'm Moka Akashiya miss." Moka said rushing into the class to introduce herself. And of course, once she saw Tsukune in her class, she literally jumped towards him and grabbed him into a hug.

_"Wait what?! Wasn't she walking here with us?!" _Sora mentally questioned.

***Lunchbreak***

Tsukune and Moka wandered around the school together. They had invited Sora to join them, but he only gave a small smile and told them that he would roam around the school, get a feel for his new home apparently. In actuality, he was going to the Headmaster's office for an appointment which he barely had time to make before school started.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Headmaster, it's Sora Heiko." The teen said before getting permission to enter.

"Hello Heiko-san, please sit." The Headmaster, who Sora recognized as the old priest who had dropped the school's pamphlet, motioned to the chair in front of his desk.

"What brings you here?" The old priest/excorcist/Headmaster/whatever he was, said as Sora sat down.

"I request permission to take a full day off each month." Sora said as respectfully and formally as he could.

"Oh? And why?" The Headmaster replied back, Sora thought he heard a challenging tone.

"Certain, circumstances concerning my birth requires me to meditate for a full 24 hours to keep my abilities under control." Sora said as the Headmaster, appeared surprised, if Sora was reading the body language correctly. Not that he was that good at it however.

"I see, you are a phoenix yes?" The Headmaster said, and once more Sora nodded. "Granted."

Sora was surprised, greatly. He thought it would've been much harder convincing the Headmaster to allow this, unless...

"I had my suspicions about you, Heiko-san. You asking this has confirmed those suspicions." The Headmaster said. Immediately, Sora was on his guard.

"Worry not, your secret, is safe with me. The reasons for this shall not leave this room, unless you expressly choose to inform your friends, in which I would have no say in your decision. You are dismissed." The Headmaster said as Sora nodded, still on edge. The teen then stood up, gave his thanks and left to find his friends.

After 5 minutes or so, he had found the two on a bench, drinking what seemed to be iced coffee for Tsukune and tomato juice for Moka. Sora mentally noted that one of the pillars was cracked, and Tsukune sported a nice bruise. However, he also noticed that Komiya appeared and rushed to grab Tsukune by the neck.

"Can you tell me why such a beautiful lady like you is with a guy like this?" Saizou said. Suddenly, he felt the air around him was getting much colder.

"Komiya. What are you doing." Sora said with a slightly threatening tone. Saizou turned his head and saw the blue haired teen behind him.

"Oh? It's you." Saizou said as he threw Tsukune towards the vending machines, though Sora had been able to grab him to keep him from getting injured.

"Komiya." This time, Sora's voice was colder, along with the air around him. "I would appreciate it if you would **not** harrass my friends."

"Moka, why don't you come with me? Don't even bother with trash like them." Saizou said before leaving.

"Tch, scum. You two okay?" Sora said as Tsukune got off of him, and the air suddenly returned back to normal.

"Yeah, thanks for grabbing me before I hit that vending machine. Wow that was scary." Tsukune said, scratching his head. _"Is that the power of a demon?"_

"You're weird Tsukune. It's like you've just seen a monster for the first time." Moka said while patting the brunette on the back, breaking the human out of his thoughts.

"By the way, what kind of monster are you, Sora, Tsukune? Wait, it's against the school rules, so nevermind." Moka added.

"You've already told us you were a vampire, but I guess you didn't know about the rules back then." Sora replied, making Moka blush at the memory.

"You don't seem like a vampire either." Tsukune added.

"Only now. You see, the rosary on my chest seals up my powers." Moka said, as Tsukune blushed, thinking that she wanted him to see something else."But when it gets taken off, I become a vampire and I get rreeeaaly scary. It's a protective seal, but I can't even take it off myself." Moka added, turning slightly away from Tsukune.

_"Well that sounds right, she doesn't have the typical slitted eyes or the silver hair that most would."_ Sora thought to himself as he leaned on a pillar.

"It's okay, even if you're a bit scary. You are still Moka-san." Tsukune said as Sora nodded.

"Thank you so much! Tsukune-kun, you are my first friend" Sora felt slightly offended here, didn't he count for something? "and you are also my first love, Tsukune-kun." Moka said, hugging Tsukune. Just before she could take another bite for Tsukune's blood, the human caught a glimpse of a rather scary, silver haired woman with slitted eyes.

"Err... I'm sorry! I have something to do!" Tsukune said, running off while panicking like mad on the inside.

"Moka, let's go catch up to him and see what's wrong." Sora said, however he already had a suspicion.

_"So he is a human then."_ Sora thought before running to where Tsukune went.

***Outside of the School***

"Tsukune! Hold up a second!" Sora called out to Tsukune, who only stood in front of the path.

"You were acting strangely! Are you okay?" Moka said with much concern for her first friend.

"I, I'm thinking... of going to a human school. Even if you two are good people, I just can't go here!" Tsukune exclaimed.

"No... You can't go to a human school!" Moka said as she grabbed one of the human's bags to keep him from going. "I hate humans. I went to a human school for junior high, but I was always alone. Humans didn't believe in monsters, they called me names and bullied me because I was different. But, you told me it was okay if I was a vampire! You didn't care what I was! That's why, I don't feel alone anymore." Moka said looking into Tsukune's eyes, starting to cry what Sora had guessed to be tears of joy.

"What if. What if I was one of those humans you hate?" Tsukune said quietly, getting a gasp from Moka, but he realized that Sora didn't seem surprised. "I'm a human alright?! I only came here by some mistake!" Moka, slowly stepped away from her 'friend' out of disbelief, trying to deny what had been said.

"Stay away from me! You hate humans right? Well... I don't want to be friends with monsters either!" Tsukune said, before gasping at the words that came from his mouth, before running away. Moka then fell to her knees, crying.

"Moka." The bluenette said as he went to comfort her. "No matter what happens, you can't judge someone for what the rest of their kind does. I don't think Tsukune meant to hurt you, but I think he's scared." Sora said as Moka slowly stopped her tears. "Now come on Moka, let's go find Tsukune before he gets himself killed."

Tsukune was running as fast as his legs would take him, looking for the bus stop.

_"Is it over here?!"_ He thought to himself before taking a turn.

Way behind him, were Sora and Moka looking for their human friend. However, a wild Saizou appeared from behind a tree.

"Now where do you think you two are going?" Saizou said.

"We're busy Komiya, now out of the way." Sora said coldly as the temperature dropped again.

"Grrr... Damn it I can't stand it all!" Saizou said as his body buldged before he slowly transformed into some kind of monster, his tongue seemingly becoming endlessly long.

"This is my true form, an orc! You scared now, punk?!" Saizou said rather arrogantly. His tongue wrapped itself around Moka's leg, but a layer of ice slowly began to form on top of the tongue.

"Moka!" Sora said as he rushed towards the orc, who whipped Moka into a tree. The vampire screamed in pain, which was music to the orc's ears. However, he had forgotten about the other person, who threw a hard punch at the orc's face.

"MOKA!" The familiar voice of Tsukune shouted as the three others saw him running back.

"You crazy bastard..." Sora said as he barely dodged a wide swing from Saizou. Tsukune however, was not so lucky, and was sent flying down a hill.

"Tsukune-kun!" Moka exclaimed as she rushed down the hill to check on the human boy.

"Komiya..." Sora said as his eyes gave a soft blue glow, but he directed a piercing glare at the orc who felt a shiver down his spine, and soon after a hard kick which sent him rolling down the hill as well.

_"Now I wonder... How strong is Moka when she's unsealed? And how would the seal come off anyways..."_ Sora thought before casually walking down the slope.

***Bus Stop***

"The bus stop, I guess I finally found it." Tsukune muttered as he struggled a bit to stand on his feet again.

"Tsukune-kun!" Moka called out as she ran to help him, with Saizou tumbling down the hill ungracefully. Sora however, was yet to be seen by the human or the vampire.

_"I feel like a horrible friend for doing this, but I think I'll just watch how this all goes. If they really ned help, I'll step in." _Sora thought to himself as he was walking down the hill. Meanwhile, Tsukune was being smacked around by Saizou, while trying to keep Moka from getting involved anymore.

"Gwah!" Tsukune was smacked down to the ground, sliding back to Moka's position.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried out.

"Moka-san, even if you are a vampire. I still like you..." Tsukune said as he reached to hold Moka's shoulders, before what little strength he had vanished away as his hand fell down. During this, he accidently pulled on the rosary, which came off rather easily.

"The rosary, got pulled off..." Moka said to herself, which was the same as what Sora was thinking.

The world was quickly enveloped in a purple light from Moka's chest, blinding everyone. From the now red sky came a swarm of bats which covered every inch of Moka's body.

_"Unbelievable! This power is easily S-Class! Sure I know I'm strong, but I'm not sure if I could win in an all out fight against Moka as she is." _Sora, who was at the bottom of the hill thought as he shielded his eyes from the light.

Tsukune, who was still on the ground, was frozen in awe and a bit of fear. "Is this a true vampire?"

"Wha? What's with her? She's totally different from before, like a different person." Saizou said as a few bats peeled off of the figure, before all of them flew off and into the sky, revealing Moka. However, this Moka had silver hair, red slitted eyes, and a more busty body.

"The eyes, the silver hair, the huge demonic aura! Is this a real S-Class monster, a vampire?!" Saizou stammered out in fear.

"So, you're the one who woke me up from my slumber?" The Moka said, with a noticeably deeper voice than the other Moka. Saizou could only tremble in fear at the new power in front of him. Moka only yawned, showing how much apathy she held for the situation.

Just as Saizou turned to run, his feet was frozen to the ground, by a large layer of ice.

"Know your place!" The 'Inner' Moka shouted as she kicked the orc back into the hill, breaking the ice and leaving a large impressing of the orc on the hillside.

"My my... aren't you powerful." Sora said to himself as he walked up to the two. Tsukune was finally getting back to his feet, despite how weak he felt. Just before he fell forward, Moka had caught him and held him close and took the rosary from him.

_"She's completely different from the Moka from moments ago. But this scent, it's the same."_ Tsukune thought as he fell unconscious.

"You're quite powerful, Moka-san." Sora noted. Moka only shot him a look, but what for Sora was absolutely confused. It could've been for the obvious comment, for not stepping in so she didn't have to do anything, who knows?! Either way, Sora felt the air of pride and some arrogance when the current Moka had been released.

Sora was cut from his thoughts when he heard the rosary being snapped back onto the chain, and Moka fell unconscious, reverting the world around them and herself back to normal. Sora caught Moka before she fell and hurt herself somehow, and laid her and Tsukune in comfortable positions, accidently laying them a tad too close to each other.

"I wonder where the dorms are..." Sora mused to himself as both Moka and Tsukune were waking up, before blushing up a storm.

* * *

A/N: *Gasp* What's up with Sora? How does he know Mizore? Find out... umm... some time in the near/distant future?

So... Rosario + Vampire fic, even though I have the other two to focus on (I don't really care too too much for Sage of Fairy Tail. It was a bit of a test if you will.)

So how did you like it? Drop a review to leave your opinions/suggestions!


	2. The Witch and the Succubus

A/N:** Hello everyone! This is the next chapter for 'Of Fire and Ice'. Before we go on, if you read my A/N from Ch. 2 of my rewrite, then you'll know that I plan to at least get this story to the point at which Sora's character has been developed and revealed more. I kinda wanted to just get this out so there's one less thing for me to worry about.  
**

**ChipsAhoyRoy**: I like chips ahoy, so delicious~ Well, I'm kind of following both the anime and the manga, but after the Kuyou fight, I'm strictly following the manga, assuming I get this story that far. And thank you, this is my first OC story, and I'm glad I'm doing well on it so far.

**BPDIDANOCSMOM**: Do tell me, what in the hell is a Mary Sue? Apparently, I googled it, and its a story representing the author (which is not my goal). Please enlighten me, it will help me understand your judgement of the first chapter. And there's an Unknown character function? I must have missed it.

* * *

"Speaking"

_"Thinking/Phone"_

_Narration/Sounds/Stuff in context to situation_

**"Demonic Speaking"**

_**"Demonic**_ **_Thinking"_**

**Attacks/Abilities**

* * *

**Ch. 2 The Succubus and the Witch**

It had been a week since things have calmed down. Tsukune had been getting accustomed to the school rather well for a human, and the first week had passed without much happening after the rather one-sided fight with Saizou.

Sora woke up with a sigh, getting everything he needed before going to get cleaned up. His room was very plain, like everyone's room. On his table was a small picture of a young boy with blue hair, two adults with pale blue hair and two girls with pale purple hair. The picture itself was in a winter setting, though the people in the picture were in casual summer clothing. Had anyone looked through his room, they would actually find a silver pistol with two empty magazines in a cabinet. Sora left his room, and locked the door before he caught up to Tsukune, who was already going towards the stairs.

"Morning Tsukune." Sora said with a soft smile.

"Good morning Sora-san." Tsukune replied with a smile of his own. The two boys continued to make their way towards the school before hearing a familiar voice.

"Tsukune-kun! Sora-kun!" Moka shouted in glee as she ran to her two friends, particularly Tsukune whom she latched onto. This gained the ire of many of Moka's fan boys who were present at the time.**  
**

"Look Tsukune-kun, I know it must be lonely, being the only human here and all... So if theres anything I can help you with, just ask!" Moka chirped happily.

"Why are you doing thi-" Tsukune stammered out as Moka got closer to the boy, while Sora only sighed.

"Why? Its because whenever I'm near you... I really want to suck your blood!" Moka chirped before biting onto a bit of Tsukune's flesh, sucking the luscious red blood from the human. Tsukune panicked from the surprise bite, while Sora sighed knowingly. Once Moka stopped, Tsukune began pacing back and forth, complaining about his blood being sucked once again.

"I'm so sorry Tsukune! It's just you smell so good!" Moka apologized with a bow. "But your blood really is yummy, I could get addicted to it!" Moka smiled.

"But I'm not your food!" Tsukune cried out as he rushed in the opposite direction.

"Tsukune?" Moka said worriedly.

"Relax... The idiot probably isn't used to you sucking his blood out of the blue. I'm sure he's fine, so I'll see you later in class." Sora said rather calmly, departing with a smile.

Tsukune on the other hand, was walking through the forest, panicking internally.

_"Owowowowie. If only I didn't get my blood sucked every time I'm with Moka-san. What if she actually is hanging out with me just to suck my blood?! What about Sora-san?!"_ Tsukune heard a twig snap and turned to where the noise came from. He only saw shadows over a bunch of graves. _"What if I end up totally alone here?!"_ Tsukune mentally cried. He was taken from his thoughts when he heard someone moan in pain.

"Oh... ohhhh Someone, please, help me." The voice said, obviously feminine. Tsukune decided to go and investigate, but did not expect to see a very beautiful girl on all fours, panting. She had light blue hair that was tied back, she wore the schools yellow vest, and Tsukune noted that her chest seemed way too big for her body.

"Please help me, I suddenly got ill." The girl said as she saw Tsukune. The male gulped as he walked towards her.

"Can you stand? Let's get you to the infirmary." Tsukune said to the girl as he helped her up.

"Thank you so much. I've always had a weak body." The girl said as her breathing got heavier. "My chest... It's starting to hurt all of the sudden, just hold me tight like this."

"It feels like its going to burst!" The girl said as she rubbed her chest onto Tsukune's who felt his blood rushing to his face. Once again, Tsukune was internally panicking.

_"Oh my god she's right! They really do seem like they'll burst! They're so biiiig and so- Wait. Bad thoughts!"_ Tsukune thought to himself.

The girl then looked up to Tsukune's face, staring into his eyes. "I'm Kurumu Kurono. Let's be good friends 'kay?" Kurumu said, appearing very innocent. Tsukune couldn't help but look into the girl's eyes, and could only think about how pretty they seemed.

_"What's wrong with me? Why do I just want to hold her?"_ Tsukune said as his body grabbed Kurumu into a tight hug.

This was also the scene Moka stumbled upon.

"Hahaha... Aren't you Mr. Popular, boy." An unknown voice came from behind Moka, startling her. "Who- who are you?!"

"Don't worry, I'm just your average passerby. Careful with the ladies boy." The mysterious man said as he took a puff of his cigar, before walking away. Moka only glanced sadly back at the two in the clearing, before going back to the school.

**-With Sora, At the Same Time-  
**

Sora could only roam the halls, his feet taking him where ever they could to keep his boredom at bay.

_"Maybe I should've stuck with Tsukune and Moka..."_ The blue haired teen mused to himself before he saw a group of people bullying what seemed to be a witch, although said witch seemed to be too young to be in the academy.

"Filthy witch!" "Your very presence disgusts me!" More insults were being thrown as Sora felt the need to intervene.

"Hey, what's going on?" Sora said as he shoved the three away from the witch.

"Do you honestly not know?! She's a witch!" One of them, the leader of the three it seemed, shouted to Sora as he pointed to the little girl.

"Okay, so?" Sora said casually as he honestly did not care what she was. He was friends with Tsukune, who happened to be a human anyways.

"She's a boundary being! They're almost as bad as those damn humans!" One of the others shouted.

"And you! Defending trash like them! You're just as bad!" The third shouted before throwing a punch at Sora, but failing miserably. Sora easily ducked under the punch and slammed his fist into the attacker. Then he quickly turned to attack the next person, but saw something shiny before quickly moving back. However, said shiny thing had been able to just barely cut the phoenix's cheek, and Sora recognized it as a knife. Just before he could continue the fight, he had the pleasure of seeing several pans and pots magically appear and drop onto each person's head.

Sora blinked once, then twice. Those pots just appeared out of nowhere. Snapping out of his confusion, the phoenix disarmed the leader of the knife, trashing the weapon in the nearby garbage.

"Um... you okay?" Sora said as he turned to the young witch, seeing her wand.

"Yep, all thanks to you!" The witch smiled brightly as Sora couldn't help but smile back. "I'm Sora Heiko, by the way."

"Name's Yukari Sendo! Remember it!" Yukari said exuberantly. "Thanks for helping me back there. Those jerks had been after me since the start!" Yukari said, flailing her arm at the three other people.

"Don't worry about it. I'm gonna go ahead and say you're also a freshman." Sora said as Yukari nodded.

"Well, see ya around." Sora said as he finally noticed where he was. His class was on the other side of the school, but it didn't matter too much. The school was a rectangle right?

**-Lunch, With Moka-**

_"Who was she? What is she to Tsukune?"_ Moka thought sadly as she leaned against a pillar, too absorbed into her thoughts to really care about her admirers. _"They really looked like lovers, they were all over each other. What's wrong with me? Why am I so shocked..."_ Moka heard Tsukune's words echo in her mind _"I'm not your food!"_

_"I'm really horrible, why is it that whenever I'm with Tsukune, I can't help but want his blood? I don't even know..."_ Moka thought depressed.

_**"This isn't the time to be depressed. You're being targeted."**_An unfamiliar, deeper yet feminine voice said to Moka, who was too surprised by the new voice.

"Huh? Wha, who said that?" Moka said to herself as she looked around, before hearing another voice from above her.

"You are a _vampire_, aren't you? You are in the rumors anyways, Moka Akashiya." Moka found the source of the voice to be the same woman Tsukune was with, sitting on the stair railing.

"You! Weren't you just with Tsukune?" Moka asked as the blue haired girl jumped down, her rather large assets bouncing from the movement.

"Oh my god! She's hot!"

"I wasn't the only one who saw that right?!"

"She's tiny but her tits are _huge_!"

"To think there's a girl like this besides Moka-san!"

"I'm Kurumu Kurono, a succubus. And I, have come to defeat you!" The succubus declared loudly.

"Isn't it against school rules to reveal your true form?" Moka questioned, but her question was ignored.

"Grrr... I can't stand it anymore! You're the biggest obstacle in my great plan!" Kurumu pointed her finger accusingly.

In the crowd, a certain blue haired teen was making his way through, before hearing the last line. The teen turned to one of the nearby students and poked him.

"Hey, what's going on?" Sora asked.

"Dude! Two hot babes are about to have a cat fight or something! It's Moka and some succubus Kurumu!"

"Yes that's right. My grand plan is to make every single male student become my slave! The Youkai Academy Harem Transformation!" Kurumu declared with pride as she struck a suggestive pose, getting the attention of many male students.

Moka and Sora could only stare at the succubus in utter shock. _"What... I don't even..."_

"My plan was perfect_._ Every guy at the academy should've become a slave to my beauty right from the start. But, the guys are fantasizing about _you_ instead of me! I will not lose to you in a battle of feminine charm!"

"So, to prove that I can beat you, I'll show you that I'm better than you..." Kurumu began as Sora then had a thought.

_"I don't know how or why, but I know poor Tsukune is gonna be in trouble."_

"... By stealing Aono Tsukune from you!" The succubus finished. Sora could only sigh exasperated.

"Wait a minute! Tsukune doesn't have anything to do with th-" Moka shouted but was cut off.

"Ever since we got close, I've noticed that he has a really good scent. Just like a human." The succubus stated, as both Sora and Moka were on guard. "Is his blood delicious? You're only using him for 'food' aren't you? Your face when I take him from you will be absolutely amazing!" Moka tried to deny it to Kurumu, but her words were unheard.

Before she could do anything, a familiar voice was heard. "MOKA-SAAAAAAN!"

"Oh man..." Sora could only mutter.

"There you are Moka-san, I've been looking for you. I wanted to apologize for something, Moka-san." Tsukune said while scratching his cheek.

"TSUKUNE-KUN!" The succubus shouted as she tackled Tsukune into a hug.

"Thank you so much for earlier!" Kurumu said as she once again, pressed her breasts onto Tsukune's chest. Tsukune immediately panicked, and attempted to try and pry the blue haired girl off of him. Tsukune then turned to Moka and panicked even more.

_"MOKA-SAN'S PISSED! SHE'S REALLY PISSED!"_

"**What's with you... You're worried about someone, but you make such a happy face..."** Moka said as her hair seemed to flail around, giving a very intimidating appearance.

"Tsukune, get away from her! You're being tricked! She isn't actually your friend!" Moka shouted as Tsukune gave the intelligent reply of "Huh?".

"Oh.. How can you say such bad things! Ah... I'm feeling dizzy again. We should get to the infirmary." Kurumu said as she dramatically fell into Tsukune's arms.

_"Charm"_ The succubus silently said as she locked eyes with Tsukune.

_"Again, when I look into her eyes, I get really dizzy and feel weird."_ Tsukune thought to himself. His eyes quickly became glazed, something Sora noted.

"Tsukune, you have to believe me! She's dangerous and she want's to eat you!" Moka said.

"Really? Aren't you the one sucking my blood?" Tsukune seemingly said, but on the inside could not help but wonder what made him say such hurtful things, and to Moka of all people? Regardless of his thoughts, Moka got teary eyed and ran crying.

"Unbelievable..." Sora said as he trudged through the crowd and into the center. Many females in the crowd thought he looked kind of cute and nice, but didn't give much thought.

"And you are?" The succubus asked, the blue haired teen seemed to be one of the few she had yet to 'convert'.

"Just another friend of Moka's, and his." Sora said as he walked right by Kurumu, not paying her much attention. This only infuriated the blue haired girl.

_"It's gotta be something about the succubus."_ Sora said as he quickly pried her off of the brown haired boy, pushing both of them away before hitting Tsukune. The effect was immediate as Tsukune's eyes reverted back to normal.

"Huh? Why did you hit me so hard." Tsukune said as he was on the floor holding his gut.

"I had a feeling that would work..." Sora said to himself. "Anyways, it wasn't your fault that you said that to her, so you should go apologize to Moka." Sora added.

_"How can he say that? Sure I didn't mean to, but it still came out!"_ Tsukune thought as he sowly got up.

"Hey! I'm still here!" Kurumu shouted at the phoenix, angry at the fact she had been brushed off and ignored by this guy not once, but twice. "At least look at me when I'm talking to you!" She said frustrated as she walked up to Sora and turned him around.

"Charm" The succubus said as Sora only looked at her eyes and blinked. He felt a nagging feeling of something intruding his senses, but the feeling passed over.

_"Why didn't it work on him?!"_

_"So that's it huh."_ Sora thought as he turned away back to Tsukune. However, Kurumu's now very angry admirers did not like how he ignored the succubus and wanted their 'justice'. Many people from the crowd ran to Sora, separating him from Tsukune.

_"Damn."_ Sora thought as he felt himself being trampled on. Shortly after, the crowd dispersed as both Tsukune and Kurumu were no where in sight.

"Damn." Sora said to himself as he got off the ground and straighten himself out, before going to find Moka.

**-Meanwhile with Moka-**

Moka hugged her knees tighter as she wiped away some of her tears. _"What am I to Tsukune? Do I only want him for his blood?"_ Moka thought sadly. Moka then felt a tug on her choker and saw the rosary floating... and the red gem glowing.

"**_Naive little girl, Tsukune is merely being__ manipulated..._**" Moka gasped in shock. The same voice she heard before was coming from the rosary.

_"**It's called a charm, sorcery which turns the opposite sex into slaves.**_"The voice continued.

"What is this? A voice from the rosary?" Moka said to herself.

"_**I am another you. I'm using the rosary as a medium to communicate wit****h**** you.**_" "Another me?"

"_**The succubus is a monster that seduces males. Any male receiving a kiss is doomed to be a slave**** for****ever. You must hurry, at this rate, Tsukune is fated to be the slave of that succubus.**_" Moka forced herself up before she ran back inside to look for Sora and Tsukune.

**-With Tsukune-**

_"Oh man oh man oh man. What do I do?! Whenever I look at her, I start spacing out!" _Once again, Tsukune was mentally panicking as he saw Kurumu straddle on top of him and lean closer._  
_

_"Even my heart is starting to race..."_ Kurumu thought as she held the brown haired boy's face. _"With this kiss, the charm spell should be complete, and I can finally get back at Moka Akashiya!"_

"W...a...i...t..." Tsukune barely stammered out as he forcefully pushed her face away from his face, but held her in a tight hug. "I can't do this!"

Kurumu was rather surprised as she found herself repositioned. _"What?"_

"I'm sorry, I can't do this. There's someone that I don't want to betray!" Tsukune said.

"It can't be... why?" Kurumu quietly said. _"Even though I made sure that he couldn't resist it, he goes and hugs me instead! That blue haired bastard is one thing, since he never fell for the charm, but this?!"_

"Why do you hate me so much? Is _she_ so much better?!" Kurumu said, gradually getting louder as Tsukune misinterpreted what she meant, trying to form an excuse.

"Everything I did was for you! Even if they were sometimes embarrassing!" Kurumu growled out as she hunched over and wings grew on her back and ripped through her vest.

"Kurumu-san?! What's going on?!" Tsukune shouted in fear of his predicament.

_"Until now, I never lost, not to anyone. If only Moka Akashiya wasn't here..."_ Kurumu thought darkly as Tsukune saw a tail grow.

"Oh now I'm pissed! I'll destroy everyone that has anyone to do with her!" Kurumu shouted as her nails became as long as knives, Tsukune screamed as the succubus lunged at him. Kurumu stopped midair as she heard the door burst open, and the two in the infirmary turned to see Moka.

"Get away from him!" Moka shouted as she ran up to the succubus and shoved her from Tsukune, her vampiric abilities showing as Kurumu was shoved a great distance, breaking through the wall as she flew.

"Wow... Moka-san!" Tsukune said.

"Run while there's still time!" Moka shouted as she went towards the window.

"Wait wait wait wait... What's going on?!" Tsukune screamed.

"I'm sorry that I got you involved, Tsukune. She's a succubus, and to get revenge on me, she's targetted you!" Moka said as she partially turned to Tsukune.

"A vampire's power is something else... To be thrown so far." Kurumu said as she moved closer to the infirmary's now broken wall. "Come closer and I'll kill all of you together!" The bluenette shouted as her tail wrapped itself around Tsukune, and the succubs went to take her leave. However, Moka had been able to grab onto Tsukune and was dragged along.

**-Elsewhere-**

_"Now where could they be... Tsukune's probably gone somewhere with Kurumu, and Moka's probably looking for them. Damn it Tsukune why do you always have to be in trouble..."_

Sora was sitting on a bench, sipping on some water, contemplating on where his two friends were when he saw a familiar blue-haired succubus in the sky with his friends hanging off of her tail. A moment passed as he saw the group land. A minute later and he saw trees falling over in the distance.

"Do they need my help?." Sora mused to himself as he saw another tree crashing down. "Nah, I'm sure they'll be fine. But maybe I should still check it out..." Sora thought to himself out loud as he got to his feet and ran towards the mayhem. Normally he would've flew but rules are rules regardless of how annoying they were, and Sora didn't want to risk being caught. A pillar of pink/purple energy erupted from the forest, and Sora recognized it immediately.

_"On second thought... I think they'll be fine." _Sora thought to himself as he stopped running before turning back to the academy.

**-The Next Morning-**

"Morning Tsukune." Sora said with a soft smile as the brown haired boy smiled back "Good Morning Sora-san."

"You okay from yesterday? I would've gone to help, but I think that the other Moka had things covered." Sora asked as Tsukune sheepishly smiled.

"Umm... yeah, I'm fine. Moka-san was able to stop Kurumu-san from hurting us, but um..." Tsukune trailed off as Sora mentally assumed that whatever happened, wouldn't have an effect on Tsukune.

"Tsukune-kun!" A familiar pink haired vampire said as she clung onto Tsukune's arm.

"Tsukune-kun!" The familiar voice of the blue haired succubus was heard before she too, clung onto Tsukune's spare arm with a basket of cookies. She then turned to Sora, and gave him a light glare.

"Tsukune-kun. I made some cookies for you!~" The succubus said as Tsukune looked surprised.

"Huh?! But why me?" Tsukune asked dumbly.

"Silly you, remember how I was talking about my chosen one yesterday?" The Succubus began as both Moka and Tsukune nodded.

_"Oh god... This can only end so..."_ Sora thoughts were interrupted by the rest of the succubus' words.

"Well, I've decided that you're my chosen one!" Kurumu said as she pressed her impressive bust against Tsukune's arm.

_"well..." _Sora finished his thought with a sigh.

"Unbelievable. Trouble seems to find you Tsukune." Sora said as he lightly smacked the back of Tsukune's head before walking ahead, leaving Tsukune in between the two girls, both of whom were fighting over Tsukune.

* * *

END!

Well... I really don't know what to say here... I'm running out of ideas for stuff to put down here.

You guys know the drill. Drop a review to let me know your opinions and suggestions!


	3. AN

**A/N:**

Well, it appears that my attempt at an OC story had failed miserably. I don't know why, even though I've actually attempted to make this work, it seems that no matter what I do, it gets fucked up. Maybe its because I'm kinda lazy, maybe because I have nothing planned to happen in the first few chapters, maybe it's because of the way I wrote things, I don't have a fucking clue. To everyone bashing me for one screw up, congratulations, your words are heard and I am just a touch better at writing. Sue me for not knowing what a Mary Sue is.

However, to the few that did support me, I cannot thank you enough. Now, chances are I'll just scrap everything and rewrite it, just has I am doing with Living Shinigami, albeit a much smaller scale. I'm really sorry for this rant-ish note, but I've been getting frustrated with school, coupled with this and my life.


End file.
